Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, which has a lock mechanism for locking a battery accommodated in a battery compartment.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera, has an apparatus body thereof formed therein with a battery compartment for removably accommodating a battery. The battery compartment has a battery lid attached thereto for covering a battery insertion opening such that the battery insertion opening can be opened and closed, and a lock mechanism provided for locking the battery accommodated therein.
As a lock mechanism, there has been disclosed one configured to lock a battery accommodated in a battery compartment, using a lock member which is pivotally moved by way of a pivot shaft extending orthogonal to a direction of insertion of the battery into the battery compartment (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-186633). Further, there has been disclosed another lock mechanism configured to lock a battery accommodated in a battery compartment, using a lock member capable of sliding along a battery insertion opening-side end face of the battery (see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4019776). Furthermore, there has been disclosed a technique in which a coupler with a cable for external power supply is removably accommodated in a battery compartment (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-130700).
As for Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-186633, however, e.g. in a case where the size of the apparatus body and that of the battery are reduced along with the further reduction of the size of the apparatus, the necessity of securing space for disposing a hinge of the battery lid, an urging member for urging the battery lid in an opening direction, and so forth, makes it difficult to lay out the lock mechanism.
On the other hand, as for Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4019776, it is necessary to secure space for slidingly moving the lock member, which causes an increase in size of the electronic apparatus. Further, as for Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-130700, in the case of receiving the coupler with the cable in the battery compartment, it is required to dispose the lock member such that a cable draw-out opening is not blocked by the lock member, which makes it further difficult to lay out the lock mechanism.